


【Blitz/闪电/玩命追踪】Die for you （Nash/Brant）NC17

by gqyingze



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: 题目：Die for you 为你而死分级：就是为了肉才写的……配对：Nash/Brant简介：就……肉嘛。警告：本来就像写个PWP，但是又不知不觉写了很多QAQ…弃权：当然不是我的……
Relationships: Tom Brant/Porter Nash
Kudos: 3





	【Blitz/闪电/玩命追踪】Die for you （Nash/Brant）NC17

事情从Brant第十几次从Nash家的沙发上醒来开始变糟的。  
他们干掉了Blitz并没能让Brant变成个人见人爱的好警官，白兰地依然是他的挚友，他还是会失眠，偶尔两眼发黑。然后有一天他他突然想到， 哦，我他妈的在Nash那里睡的不错。于是就又去敲开了那间闷骚公寓的大门。  
解决了Blitz的事儿之后Nash并没有回去他那操蛋的西伦敦分局，老混蛋Roberts让那个疯子干掉了，于是Nash就这么留了下来继续当他的督察。代理的名头很快被去掉了，BraNt想这个死基佬看来几年内别想调走了。  
一开始Brant只是隔三差五的会去造访Nash家，从他那里得到一杯好酒，一张舒服的沙发（附赠毯子），还有一个好觉。后来赠品慢慢变多，加上了睡觉前的热水澡，早上的咖啡，煎蛋，偶尔还会一起吃的晚饭。Brant把一切都当成自己理所应得的一样，反正Nash都没说什么，。  
但是事情从这次开始有点不同。  
Brant在Nash的沙发上睡着了，跟以前一样，但是他醒来的太早，天还没有亮，看了下表才两点钟，Brant爬起来准备去上个厕所再回来睡个回笼觉。Nash家的厕所跟浴室都在二楼，Brant走上去，意外的发现里面还亮着灯，哗哗的水声隔着磨砂玻璃门传来。Nash那家伙现在洗澡？闷骚基佬的怪癖还真是多。Brant想着反正自己的膀胱也没有那么着急，于是准备下去继续睡自己的，但是浴室里传来了Nash隐忍的哼哼声。Fuxk！只要一声Brant就知道他在干嘛了，他撞见了自己的gay上司半夜在浴室撸管，他该立马转身走开把这事儿忘得远远的，可是他的脚就像钉在了地上一样挪不动。Nash沉重的呼吸声灌入他的耳中，他能想象得到他的样子，热水拍打着他的脊背，他得用手撑住墙面，另一只手握住自己，就着水的润滑……然后Brant发现自己有点硬了。SHIT！SHIT！SHIT！！！他几乎是惊慌地跑下了楼，也不管脚步声是不是惊动了Nash。他没法在那个舒服的沙发上继续睡下去，干脆回去了自己那个破烂冰冷的小公寓。  
第二天Brant一天都没有看到Nash，是的，他是有点躲着他，不过他们最后还是在停车场遇到了。  
Nash似乎也在躲着他，面对Brant的时候，他藏在合体毛呢大衣下面的肩膀微微缩着，那么就是说他知道昨天Brant撞到他自慰的事了。但是管他妈的呢，Brant在跟Nash互瞪了半分钟以后主动走上前，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“去找个男人干一炮吧，Nash。” 他努力的做了个微笑的表情。  
“Brant……”Nash看起来尴尬极了，想要解释什么，但是Brant摆了摆手。  
“我不在乎你的生活方式，记得吗？最近我不会去你那里找觉睡的。”  
Nash 的嘴张了张，似乎想要说什么又忍住了。Brant转身躲进了他那辆老奔驰，他从后视镜里又看了一眼Nash，那家伙神情古怪的站在原地，Brant挪开了眼睛，发动车子飞快的离开了。

Brant四天没有去Nash那里。他四天没有睡上一个好觉。  
他没有去上班，每天泡在白兰地里，顺便在东南区肮脏的小巷子里收拾几个混混当下酒菜，他又开始头疼，两眼发黑。没人想起他来，没人来催他上班，甚至没人打个电话来问他是不是还活着。  
第四天的时候Brant遇上了个撬车的家伙，他像平常那样走过去，要给这些人渣一点教训，但是头晕突然袭击了他，这拖住了他一秒，在一秒内那个看起来只有十几岁的小贼掏出了刀子。  
Brant最后还是搞定了，他把那小人渣揍了个半死，但是自己的肩膀上挂了彩。他走到大街上拦了辆出租车坐上去，随口跟司机报出Nash家的地址。

Nash家。

Brant想这也没什么不对，他又在透支了，而Nash就是负责解决这个问题的。Nash被想要把房门拆掉一样的敲门声吓了一跳，差点把整杯酒洒在自己裤子上。  
该死的，不应该是这个时候。  
Porter Nash在心里把来者诅咒了个遍，还是硬着头皮跑去开门。

“Brant？”

Nash看着门外的人说不出话来。  
当然是Brant，还有谁能把门敲成这样？  
他看起来遭透了，拧着眉头，脸色糟糕的像是从来没有睡过觉，身上还一股血腥味儿。

“你又对自己做了什么！”

“一个小混混……没什么。” Brant自顾自地走了进来，Nash没能拦住他。

“发生什么了？亲爱的。”

Brant顿住了脚步，盯着那个从Nash客厅走出来的男人。他回头看了看Nash，同性恋督察正用手掌托着额头摇头。

“你朋友，Porter？”

比Brant略高的男人走到Nash身边，亲密的搂住他的肩膀，“我没想到你今晚有访客……”  
Nash试图解释，但是又被Brant抢先一步。

“没错，所以你该滚了。”

“Sorry？”

“别让我说第二次。” Brant瞪着那男人，只是这样就把他吓得屁滚尿流逃出了Nash的家。

“Brant……”

“我得说你品位真是差的一逼。”Brant自顾自地走进Nash的客厅，拿起桌上男人还没来得及动的酒一口倒进自己的喉咙。“那小子的身材是健身房搞出来的，你一只手就能放倒他。”

“Brant……”Nash抓住Brant的肩膀，把自己珍藏的最后一点顶级干邑从他手里夺了过来，“Brant，我以为你说过不干涉我的生活方式。”

“只是给你在找男人上的一点建议。”

“建议？！拜托Brant！你他妈的一点都不了解我！你他妈的甚至不是个弯的！”

“So what？Shoot me.”

突然的，Brant被一把推倒在了沙发上，他立刻反击了一拳，但是被砸中了脸颊的Nash仍然扑过去压住了他的腰，让他动弹不得。

“Fuxk U！Brant！Fuxk U！！”

Nash看上去真的生气了。于是Brant闭上了嘴，Nash有时候是挺娘娘腔，而且总是一副老好人摸样，但是他可是面不改色地全程看着Brant狂虐Barry Wessie的那个，他当然会生气。  
他薄的过分的嘴唇紧紧抿着，八字眉挤在一起，原本小动物一样的圆眼睛眯成了直线。  
他在生气，又或是在极力忍耐着什么。

“你确实想这么干吧。”

他们两个都出了问题，自从那天晚上Brant逃走之后，Nash是解决问题的那个，但是Brant是把问题抛出来的那个。  
Nash一瞬间失去了所有气势，秘密被揭露的恐惧甚至夺走了他的呼吸。  
“Brant……”  
“你可以那么干，现在。” Brant斜仰着头，还是那副苦逼兮兮的样子，让人分不出他话的真假。  
“早说了你得找人来一炮……”  
“操！Brant！你不是随便什么人! 我他妈的不能毁了这一切！” Nash大吼出来，Brant快把他逼疯了，他的生活自从被Brant参合之后就一团糟。  
“所以你喜欢我？”  
我不知道，Nash想，他是个gay，但是自从当上督察以后他就没有再有过稳定的恋情，久到他自己都忘了爱是怎么一回事儿，他甚至开始不再信任任何人，直到Brant出现。他们一起破案，收拾各路人渣，看护着彼此的后背，直到成天腻在一起。  
连他自己也无法说出对Brant到底是怎样的感情，但是……

“我他妈的可以为了你杀人啊。”

Nash放弃的闭上眼不再去看Brant，一阵静默，在Nash决定从Brant身上起来就这样走掉的时候，他听到了Brant低沉的回答。

“那是我杀的，操。”

然后Brant突然贴了过来，干燥粗糙的嘴唇贴上了Nash的。

那真的称不上一个吻，更像是撕咬。

Brant尝起来就是白兰地，尼古丁和鲜血。跟想象的一样。废话他当然想象过，无数次的，甚至在半夜里因为想着客厅里那个熟睡的男人而硬起来，最后不得不自慰解决问题。  
等Nash把他从自己身上拉了下来的时候，他们两个都有点喘了，Nash疑惑地盯着他深棕色的眼睛。  
“这到底算什么。”  
“管他呢，操？”  
于是Nash投入了下一轮的亲吻中，他开始撕扯Brant的夹克和背心，而Brant紧紧扯着他的领带和衬衫，几乎想要把那扣子全部扯掉。Nash下意识得把Brant的手压在他的两侧，阻止他进一步虐待他的衬衫。然后近乎虔诚地跪在他身上，从他的胸口一路舔吻下去，直到扯开裤链，把他耻毛中半勃的肉块纳入口中。Brant因为这感觉绷紧了肌肉，Nash的口腔湿润温暖，而且他还有个无与伦比的舌头。

吸老二的Nash。

很快Brant连思考这点都做不到了。Nash包裹着他，舔过他阴茎上每一条凸起的血管，舌尖卷过头部，于是Brant射了出来。  
Brant因为突然而来的高潮而失神了，他听的皮带扣解开的声音，然后他被翻了过来。Nash光滑的丝质衬衫贴上他的后背，在他耳边低语。  
“你第一次赖在我这儿睡觉的时候，我说我控制住了，我是说真的。” 他的声音听起来还是那么彬彬有礼，跟极尽淫荡的内容毫不相符，“可是现在我会在这个沙发上把你操翻，如果明天你后悔了，我就一枪嘣了你。”  
“操， Nash。”  
Nash从沙发垫子下面摸出润滑剂，本来是给他和逃跑先生准备的，不过现在有了更好的用场。他并没有用太多，一般来说Nash是个温柔的床伴，但是Brant跟其他任何人都不一样，即使是第一次他也受得住这个。  
事实上他是对的，他粗暴地开拓着Brant，在第二根手指捅进Brant身体里的时候让他又勃起了，这个男人因为他推进每一节关节而抽搐，脊背上渗出细密的汗珠。Nash再也无法忍耐，就这么干了进去。

见鬼的，这tmd太火辣了。

Brant结实的后背因为不适而弓起来，肌肉纠结跳动着。操。Nash得用尽全身的力气来控制自己不要立刻射出来，该死的Brant真是太紧了而且比任何一个杂志男模都火辣，甚至单是自己正在干Tom Brant这个念头就让他差点高潮。  
“看看现在谁才是失控的那一个。” Brant因为痛楚和快感而气息不稳，可还是不忘转过头来毒舌。Nash捏住他的下巴把他拉过来亲吻，把他那些无穷无尽的损话都堵在里面。他的手指迷恋地在Brant的背上游走，划过汗湿的皮肤和伤痕，感受着那伴随他每一次抽动而凝聚在皮肤下的力量。

Brant。

他在心里叫着。Brant，疯了的，无药可救的，惹人厌的Brant。  
Nash闻到血腥的味道，他以为自己把Brant弄伤了，可是随即发现那是他肩上的伤口，此刻因为用力而迸裂了，但是Brant毫不在意，Nash注意到他甚至硬的更厉害了。他握住了Brant的根部撸动着，自己更加蛮横地冲撞，Brant在他手里愈发濡湿，在两个人都快要射出来的时候Nash想起来自己连套子都忘了戴。他突然的拔了出来射在了Brant腰上，而Brant也因为这样的动作再一次射了出来。  
Nash直接倒在了Brant背上，他们两个都黏腻腻的脏的要死，但是Nash即使再有洁癖也不想爬起来去清理。Brant从乱成一团的衣服里翻出香烟点上， 只抽了两口就沉沉睡去，Nash从他指缝里拿过那半支烟，放进自己嘴里。  
“的确是你开的枪。” 他看着Brant疲惫的睡脸，“但是我才是被疯子用枪指着头的人。”

我可以为了你死，Brant。

【end】


End file.
